Rectitudious Findings and Discoveries
by Iamalmosthuman
Summary: Strange things are occurring to Danny, which, is to be expected in the halfa's life. However, this time its a bit more than a ghost fight or evil plot. Strange changes, ghostly changes, are happening to Danny as he gets mysterious connections to a questioning boy named Wes and as more than just ghosts are going bump in the night.
1. Chapter One

"Ok, guys. Is it just me? Or has that kid been giving me the evil eye _all day_." Sam and Tucker both slowly turned their heads to the back of the room seeing a kid with emerald green eyes, red hair, freckles, tan khakis shorts, and a blue t- shirt. Sitting far behind him in Mr. Lancer's English class. As soon as the trio saw him he quickly looked down.

Tucker shrugged, pushing back his square framed glasses "I don't know man, did you do something earlier today or..." Danny ran his hands down his ink black hair nervously "Tucker, I swear to god. I never met that kid in _my life_! Or, err, _half life_..." Sam rolled her bright violet eyes "Does it matter? I mean, what does that one kid _whom you never met_ mean to you?" That caused Danny to pause _why_ _did_ _he care_? "You're probably right, I'm just being paranoid-"

"Mr. Fenton, could you please refrain from talking until _after_ class."

"Err, yes. Mr. Lancer"

"Good." And with that the class continued.

He wasn't going to lie. Wes did _not_ know how to handle this. At first, he just noticed that Fenton and Phantom we never in the same place at the same time, then, he saw how similar they looked. From the hairstyle, the facial fetchers, the body language, _everything_ basically.

Aside from hair and eye color. They might as well be carbon copies. And then he started thinking about the other stuff, like how their guidance counselor turned out to be a ghost, that a ghost came into town and was able to shapeshift into _anybody_. If those ghost could do it, why not the ever so famous Phantom?

But _why_?

Did Phantom want to learn the Fenton's ghost hunting secrets? To keep a closer eye on the portal? To have an inside view on human? Was he just... bored?!

Or was it something else? Is there a missing piece that he was missing? Something that he haven't even considered?

 _And where was the real Danny Fenton_?

That made Wes sit up straight in his chair. Sure, he may not know the kid aside from his (admittedly slightly crazy) parents. But _still_. If he wasn't here, where was he? _And what did Phantom had to do with it_? Wes considered telling the GIW, or perhaps even the Fenton's but imminently discarded the thought. Because,

1.) He saw how willingly those two groups were to get their hands on a ghost to dissect them. And as much as Wes wanted Fenton home quickly and safely, he didn't think he could condoned someone (including Phantom) to such a fate.

2.)They never caught Phantom before.

3.)Who in their right of mind would believe him anyway?!

Wes let out a snort of annoyance and leaned back in his chair, if he couldn't go to the professionals, what could a scrawny, pasty looking, inexperienced kid like him... _do_ exactly? On one hand, there isn't much he can do, on the other Danny (the _real_ Danny) could be stuck in god knows where, dead, either ways, been missing for _months_ at the least!

 _So what could he do_?!

And then a plan began to form in his head. While Phantom was smart and resourceful, he wasn't particularly _creative_. The News proved _that_. And while the professional ghost hunters tried and constantly failed repeatedly to catch him, they never really tried any real and tangible tactics. Most of the time it was see and shoot on sight.

 _God he was surrounded by idiots_.

Danny Fenton, wherever he is, Wes hoped. Could hold on for a bit...

This... might take a while.


	2. Chapter Two

This... Is going to be harder than he thought.

Wes sat there as his knuckles begin to whiten against the cool white lunch table. " _Remember"_ he thought to him self _"you_ _only_ _have_ _one_ _chance_ _at_ _this."_ Then he looked over at Phantom's table and a hot flash of anger stabbed through him again

How dare he?! How could Phantom sit there so- so casually? Danny Fenton, the original, is probably out there. Been through hell and back, and here was Phantom, sitting with _Fenton's_ friends like nothing was wrong!

It was almost enough for him to storm up to Phantom and give him a piece of his mind.

Phantom was taking _Fenton's_ life, _Fenton's_ opportunity's, _Fenton's_ dreams, _Fenton's_ hopes, _Fenton's_ family. _And_ _no_ _one_ _noticed!_

It was enough to drive him up the wall.

But if he did anything now... If he gave Phantom any reason to suspect him, to _keep_ _a_ _eye_ _on_ _him._ Then whatever chance Wes had to find Fenton, or at least find out the truth, would go down the drain. He already had a very slim chance of finding Danny Fenton, especially since he had no help he could count on (and other things). No need to reduce his chance to none.

Fenton was _counting_ _on him._

Wes took a deep breath, picked up his spork and started his lunch.

He only had _one_ chance at this. After that plan works or bust, Phantom will know what Wes is capable of, what resources that are at his deposal, and  exactly how much experience he has. (All of which Wes, sadly, has _very_ little of.) And the element of surprise, the _only_ _advantage_ _he_ _ha_ s will be _gone._

Whether the plan worked... Or _not._

Either way, Wes could not afford to fail. Sure, if he failed he could try again. But Phantom was a powerful, smart, and resourceful _ghost._ If Phantom felt like it, he could kill him without even lifting a _finger._

He only has one shot at this, really. As low as his chances are, he has to at least _try._

After all, Fenton was counting on him.

Wes looked over to his right and glanced at the clock, it was twelve fifteen. Perfect. That left him with thirty minutes until lunch was over to go to his first stop...

"Aright guys, I finally remembered what the weird guy's name is, I had him as a science partner once. His name is Wes Smith. Still don't know why we're looking into this just because-"

Danny raised his hand "Sam. I'm just gonna stop you right there. So far, every time one of us had said that, it turns out to be something that we should worry about."

Sam rolled her eyes "surly not-"

" _Every. Time. Sam._ Every. Single. Damn time."

And while Danny didn't mention it, every time he got too close to the kid lately, whither it was in the school hall ways or something of the sort his ghostly core would hum in what felt like familiarity. It felt comfortable, and almost homely.

However, being hypnotize by Freakshow also felt 'good' so perhaps it was best not go by that.

Something was definitely up. His core was _not_ supposed to be acting like this, his core _never_ did _anything_ like this. His core did not _hum._ And when his ghostly core acted up it was because some ghostly shit was about to hit the fan and go flying. For example, exhibit A, Overgrowth.

 _And_ _it_ _was_ _all_ _Wes's_ _fault._ This looked like something a ghost would do. Or maybe Wes got his hands on some ghostly relic or something. Ether ways, this won't be pretty. But what could of he had possibility done? (or the guy thought he did) Or what did Wes thought he would gain, or possibly lose? If something was truly going to happen.

As if Tucker read his thoughts, he said "I don't know Danny, did you lose his dads job?"

"That's Valerie, Tuck."

"Ah, that's right. A fine shapely woman that one."

"TUCKER, show some respect! At least _pretend_ not to be a hormone driven teenager!"

Tucker stood from his chair and waved his spork at Danny like a sword. "Look man, we're not all saints! You haven't even had a crush on anyone since the accident, let alone date anyone! So, don't judge." And with that Tucker sat down comely, almost as if nothing had happened and raved through his lunch.

Danny and Sam both looked at each other and raised a brow then Sam shook her head "still Tucker, respect."

Tucker, however, paid no attention and finished his lunch with a loud burp.

Sam sagged her shoulders in defeat "you know what? I'm not even going to commitment on that."

Danny then herd a loud ringing coming from the front pocket of his black bag pack. Unzipped the front and received his phone. When he read the text message he groaned in annoyance "ugh, mom wants me to get her the new wrench she pre-ordered from the shop next the school." Tucker raised a brow "couldn't of she just had it delivered to your house?"

Sam looked at Tucker blankly "this is Danny's family we're talking about. Mr. Fenton probably did it and didn't know about it."

Danny shrugged "yea, well, do you want to come along?" Both Tucker and Sam shrugged "better than being in this dump anyway, sure, I'll come." Tucker raised his hand and stood up "Dido that motion. I'll come with."

 **Time** **skip**

As Danny was about to open the door his core began to hum again.

 _Wait. That_ _could_ _only_ _mean..._

As he opened the door he herd both of his parents rant about all of their weapon's the first thing he saw was that Wes kid lessening to his parents Danny's mom Maddie was the first to see him and his friends at the front door "oh, hey kids! Thanks for bring in that wrench Danny!" Jack bellowed "yea, thanks Danny boy! And did you see this nice young fellow! He came in wanting to learn about ghosts!"

The trio looked at each other. Yup, something was definitely up.

 ***authors** **note***  
 **So** **it's** **slightly** **AU, sue** **me.**


	3. Chapter Three

"So, er Wes. What inspired you to look up ghosts, exactly?" Danny asked weary and slightly suspicious.

Wes shrugged casually and ether chose to ignore Danny's suspicious tone, or didn't notice it. "Well, we're always being attacked so, I thought that perhaps it was best for me to learn more about them. Better safe than sorry, right?" As Wes said this, he (mostly) kept a calm demeanor, he seemed fidgety and nervous. Just as weary of Danny as he was of him.

Danny took a step closer "well... That's smart of you..."

Wes seemed to lean a centimeter forward to take a step towards him. However, instead, took a couple of steps backwards. For a split second, confusion and bewilderment crossed his face. Then was quickly masked before Danny could be sure. "Err, Thanks? I'm just surprised no one else thought to come here and ask as well."

Danny's could feel his core practically pulsing. He quickly glanced Wes over to see if he was wearing any ghostly objects (that _had_ to be what was causing this, right!?) "no problem."

This felt so _weird_ (and for him to say that- that's _really_ _something._ ) His core wasn't like a _heart_. It didn't pulse or hum, _or_ _moved_ _at_ _all._ His core sent chills every once in a while, or set of his ghost sense when a ghost was near by, sure. _But_ _that_ _was_ _it._

 _What_ _the_ _hell_ _was_ _going_ _on?!_

Sam looked slowly back and forth between Wes and Danny queerly "... Alright! Well, we got to go back, to school, err... Now. OK so good, bye!" With that she grabbed both Danny and Tucker by the collar of their shirts and pushed them out the door, then shutting it behind her.

OK. I take it back, something is _definitely_ up. No one. _And_ _I_ _mean_ _no_ _one._ Can possibly take your parents rambling unless they are up to something."

Tucker nodded "yea, that. And you were acting _weird._ Like, weirder than usual."

Danny glared at him his eyes narrowed and his arms limp and his back slightly slouched "thank you, Tucker. For the oh- so- helpful note of confidence." He said sarcastically.

Tucker readjusted his glasses and smirked "no problem."

Danny sighed in annoyance "let's just hurry back to school, before something makes us late. _Again._ As soon as he said those words a large missile landed and exploded next to him

" I will get your pelt this time, ghost child!"

Danny looked at Sulker and groaned then glanced at his two friends "you guys... Just go on without me."

The two shrugged (knowing well that Danny can handle this fight well on his own) turned their backs and walked to school as the battle commenced behind them.  
-

 **Going** **back** **to** **when** **Wes** **left** **for** **lunch** **and** **entered** **the** **Fenton** **home-**

Wes, to say the lest, was bored _out_ _of_ _his_ _mind._ As much as he tried, he couldn't really pay attention. In which he learned very quickly, didn't really matter. The only things the Fenton's seemed to 'know' about ghosts was that-

1.) all ghosts are evil. (Wes mentally eye rolled at this, if that was true then that would mean that all humans were evil seeing that ghosts were once human. And last he checked, not all humans are 'evil')

2.) They all have 3 basic powers, invisibility, flight, and intangibility. (Wes already knew this)

3.) Ghosts are made of ectoplasm (well, duh.)

4.) Last and finally, what each weapon that they ever invented can do. (The _only_ part of this conversation that was worth his time, really. Not that the Fenton's were not nice people. But, he's kinda trying to save their son.)

Both Fenton's were wearing hazmat suits. Ms. Fenton has a blue one with bright red goggles on her orange hair. And Mr. Fenton had a eye watering orange one that contracted with his ink black hair. Mr. Fenton raised at a object that looked somewhat like a high tech thermos as if it was the holy grail "and THIS baby can suck in and capture ghost! Well, once we get it working, that is."

As soon as he said that Wes slumped slightly and his false and polite smile faltered for a bit. He mentally slapped himself ' _of_ _course_ _it_ _wasn't_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _that_ _easy... Wait. Hold_ _on_ _a_ _second-'_ as Wes took a closer look at the Fenton thermos his eyes widen _this_ _is_ _the_ _exact_ _kind_ _of_ _thing_ _that_ _Phantom_ _use_ _all_ _the_ _time!_

But how did Phantom get it working?

And, better question, how did nobody noticed?!

Just as the questions crossed his mind Wes heard the door open however, it seemed that Ms. Fenton was the first to notice "oh, hey kids! Thanks for bringing in that wrench Danny!" As she said this she took the wrench off of his hands, however, Phantom didn't really seem to noticed.

As the conversation went on Phantom took a step towards Wes, just as Wes was about to take a step towards him as well, a static, cold shock went through him. In surprise, he took a couple of steps back. Not that it felt bad, or that it hurt. It actually felt... Pretty good.

That, was what worried him. It felt both energizing and relaxing. Like he had a good night sleep, and a cool breeze was coming his way on a hot summer day.

 _What. The_ _actual. Hell?!_

Was- was Phantom doing this on purpose?! Because if so, _this_ added a whole new layer of complications.

"... Aright! Well, we got to go back to school, err... Now. OK so good, bye!" Then the trio left through the front door with a bang. Wes looked back and forth at Mr. And "umm, can I barrow that thermos? And leave. Through the back door? I have to go back to school..."

Honestly? He had at least fifteen more minutes, but, he _really_ couldn't lesson to their rambling anymore. (Not that he needed to anymore.)

"Sure deary! You can use the back door." Ms. Fenton said, Mr Fenton nodded then bellowed "and nock yourself out with the Fenton thermos!"

Wes smiled politely, nodded and grabbed the thermos "thank you! Bye!" And with that he left through the back (not wanting another chance encounter with Phantom). As soon as he was out of sight he slumped against the wall in the alley way by the door and clings to his chest and the thermos as vibrant memory's of cold shock that happened not- so-long ago. What was that cold static?

And more importantly, what was it supposed to do?

And while he didn't want to emit it, there was a lot of holes in his theory. For starters, why do Phantom and Fenton look alike? Sure, there's shape shifting, but, even in Phantoms 'true' form they _still_ look alike. How else would he fool them so easily unless Phantom looked like the original Danny Fenton? _But_ wouldn't it make more sense if Phantom looked less alike compared to Fenton in his true form, so to not rase suspicion? And there was no _way_ that it was all just a coincidence. There is no such thing.

The more he thought about it the less it made sense. It was almost enough to make his head spin.

But before he could even try to rap his head around it, above him a figure flickered in and out of view as Wes squinted his eyes at the figure his eyes widened when he realized that whatever it was was falling. Before he could think about what he should do, it landed in the pile of cardboard boxes and trash next to him.

A agonized groaned snapped Wes back into action as he tossed away pieces of trash to reveal (and possibly help) the figure.

What, or who as he should say, he found was, in summary, a copy of a smaller, younger, and female version of Phantom just as he began to instinctively shift the junk around her so she could breath a sharp beam of light vertically cut her down the middle like a sharp knife. It took all that Wes has in him not to drop the thermos in shock on the hard concrete sidewalk as the beams of life split revealing a human, female, girl. That instead of white hair and a almost identical hazmat suit to Phantoms, the hair became a familiar ink black and instead she wearied blue jeans with a red hoody and hat.

 _Well, I_ _can't_ _just_ _leave_ _her_ _here..._ Wes thought as he past back and forth feverishly on what to do _and_ _hospitals_ _are_ _definitely_ _not_ _on_ _the_ _list..._ The girl was definitely more than human, unless he was OK with her being put on a experiment table, (which he absolutely wasn't) going to a hospital is off the table.

 _I_ _guess, I_ _can_ _only_ _take_ _her_ _home_ _with_ _me..._

Wes was definitely far from comfortable with the idea, she could be crazy, evil, and deadly. That, and she will probably be scared out of her wits end when she wakes up (and for a good reason too) but for the time being, he could think of no other choice. Not really. It was either that or he leaves her here in a dark alley way, next to two mad scientists.

As he picked her up bridal style after checking for any spine, neck or back injury's he began to find the quickest way home where the lest amount of people could see them.

Life has, without a doubt, taken a turn towards weird for Wes Smith.


	4. Chapter Four

Wes pasted nervously back and fourth in his living room after he gently laid down the strange girl on his cheep brown couch worn from age.

Ok, he got her out of the alley way. Now what!? He didn't know anything from first aid, he didn't know any medical presagers, hell, the only thing he knows is to call the ambulance!

Which is, obviously, out of the question.

Then he froze _'oh_ _god_ _I-_ _I_ _have_ _a_ _ghost_ _in_ _my_ _house! I have a_ _stranger in my house._ _And she_ _looks_ _just_ _like_ _Phantom!_

At this point, Wes was internally screaming _'aaaAAAAGGGHHH-'_ What was he going to do?! Was she safe to be around?! Can he help her? _Should_ _he_ _help_ _her!?_ Did she have any relations to Phantom? Was he going to go back to school on time?!

Oh... Oh _shit._

How was he going to hide this from his dad?! And- and-

Before he could continue on his 'freak out' a pained groan snapped him out of his panicked thoughts. She looked around the room and squinted her eyes from the light "how- where am I?" Then her eyes landed on Wes nervously twisting and squeezing his hands. She narrowed her eyes at him in slight suspicion"And ah, who are you?"

Wes tried to cross his arms in a intimidating manor but failed miserably "I, can ask you the same question, and, your at my place." She shrugged indifferently "I guess that's fair. A question for a question?" Wes took a second to consider it then nodded "sure, alright."

She outstretched her hand to him "The name is Danni, and you are...?" Wes stood there for a second and wondered wither or not shaking her hand was a good idea, seeing to what happens when he gets too close to Phantom.

Deciding that whatever happened earlier was too late anyways he shook it. And bit back a sigh of relief when nothing happened. "My name is Wes Smith. Can I ask the first question?"

She smiled mischievously "technically, you already _did"_ she pretended to file her nails in a joking manner "but, I _suppose_ I can let it slide."

Despite himself and his current position Wes smiled "alright, umm, are you OK? That looked like a nasty fall from flying."

Her eyes widened and her stance widen, as if prepared for a fight or flight escape she quietly asked the next question "I- you saw that?"

Wes nodded, before he could ask his question, however, she asked the next question in the same quite manner, "well, what are you going to do about it?" Wes sucked his breath in as he realized, _she_ _was_ _scared._ She, a _ghost_ , was scared. And not only that, _but_ _she_ _was_ _scared_ _of_ _him._ She hid it well, sure. But it still showed. The fact did not settle in well for Wes, not at all.

He looked at her and rubbed his arm "I'm... I'm not going to do anything."

No longer attempting to hide her emotions her eyes widened at him in pure, unadulterated, shock. Then narrowed her eyes suspiciously and took a step back from him "... why?"

Wes really didn't really know how to tell her _why._ In fact, him _not_ doing anything went against all logic. Considering the fact that she could be the next major ghost fight. At this point, he didn't think so, but, still.

He decided to consider his next words carefully "Well, you weren't hurting anyone, and leaving you in a alley way wasn't the right thing to do and-"

"You found me in a _alley_ _way!_ "

He nodded his head "well, yea. Pretty much." This speech went a lot better in his head.

"And... You decided to... _Help_ _me?_ " She asked almost unbelieving.

Wes shuffled side to side almost bashfully "Well, considering the fact that I know nothing of first aid, I didn't really 'help' you. But, yea, I got you out of there."

She stared at him oddly "still. That's more than what most people would do."

Wes shrugged "I bet that's not true. If someone else was in the same position as I was, they probably would of done the same thing."

Before Danni could say otherwise Wes smiled at her "alright, now its _my_ turn to ask some questions."

Danni rolled her eyes "alright, _shoot_."

Wes raised a brow and asked almost suspiciously "are you related to Phantom?"

In turn she raised both brows "well, duh."

Wes crossed his arms "what do you know about the Fenton's?"

She widen her eyes as she started to think about how this conversation was going "err, not much." It was partly true. She never officially met the Fenton's, unless you count the one time she overshadowed them. The only thought going on in her mind was _did... Did_ _he_ _figure_ _it_ _out?!_

Wes Thought for a moment and decided to tell her what was going on. About Phantom taking Fenton's place and everything in between. (Except for the cold static though.)

Danni stared at him blankly as she thought ' _well. That's_ _the_ _closest_ _anyone_ _has_ _come_ _to_ _finding_ _out_ _without_ _seeing_ _the_ _transformation'_ If she thought about it in a outsider's perspective, it made sense. After all, something being both dead _and_ alive was next to impossible. Heck, he _saw_ her transform and probably _still_ thinks she's a ghost. If she wasn't a halfa herself, she wouldn't of had considered the idea either.

It still took everything she had not to burst into laughter (or smile, at lest. Which is _a_ _lot_ harder than one would think.) She tried to cough into her hand to disguise her laughter. "And what, do you plan to do exactly?"

"Save Fenton, of course."

That made her freeze. "Were... You friends with him?" After all, no one (aside from Danny, that is) would risk there lives if they believed it would put them in danger and try to save some _stranger_ without a advantage, or at _least_ some help (or without gaining something from it), just because it's the right thing to do-

Wes shook his head "Well, no. We didn't know each other, but, no one else seems to notice that he's gone, so, that leave's it to me. I guess..."

She stared at him holding attempting to hide her disbelief, when the shock wore off, she hid her mischievous smile seeing how Danny was in no real danger if he gets discovered. ' _This... Is_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _fun._ _'_

Then she eyed the thermos on a stand next to the couch "is that a Fenton thermos?"

Wes nodded "yea, they told me it doesn't work though..."

Danni shrugged "it just needs some ectoplasm energy, that's all." As she said this her hands began to glow as she picked up the thermos off the stand. Held it for a second to charge it, then handed it to him. "There. _Now,_ it should work."

Perhaps this was a bad idea on her part. But her more, mischievous, side wanted to see how this was going to end.

 _This, is_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _one_ _heck_ _of_ _a_ _ride._


	5. Chapter Five

Wes accepted the thermos from Danni with a disbelieving smile on his face "I- I don't know how to thank you! I-"

Danni raised her hand to stop him "Don't thank me yet. The Thermos only does _half_ of the job for you."

Wes narrowed his eyes in confusion ant looked at the thermos "... half?" then he looked at her for a explanation.

She shrugged "a ghost can resist from being sucked in the thermos. In order to capture it, you have to weaken it. Or, at least take it by surprise. The more powerful the ghost, the more you have to fight it until its weak enough to be sucked in or the longer they have to stand still."

Wes put the thermos back on the stand next to the couch "ok, what are your chances if you... _surprise_ a powerful ghost?" He said sarcastically (and almost hopefully).

"Well, slim to none."

"ah, well, _of course_..." Wes said as he slumped his shoulders. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, _but still_.

Danni rolled her eyes "well, what did you _expect_? Why do you think there are such a small amount of ghost hunters? And really, only one or two from the handful are actually _good_ at their job."

Wes flopped on the couch and buried his face with his hands "Look, I knew it was going to be hard, but, one could hope. Right?"

She shook her head and shrugged "In _your_ case? Not really. By the way, it _might_ help to also barrow the Fenton Fishing line."

Before Wes could ask why (or some more tips on ghost hunting) she was suddenly, gone.

Before Wes could further dwell on it he eyed the clock "oh crap, I'm going to be late for school!"

 **Meanwhile**

Danny (as Phantom) rolled his eyes as Sulker released another stream of missiles, "really? Missiles? I expected something more different this time-" Danny stopped talking after he saw the Damage done from the missiles, each one had a glowing green goo that hissed through the concrete cement like water through paper. "... well, I guess this shows for 'be careful what you wished for."

Sulker smiled sadistically, and showed his metal teeth as he transformed his metal left hand to something that resembled a drill and lunged. Danny yelped in both pain and shock as the drill caused a long, diagonal cut through his chest starting at his left shoulder and ended at his right hip.

Danny did a loop upward and ended up behind Sulker before anymore damage could be done. Danny's right hand glowed a bright neon green as he aimed for the head. Sulker dogged and instead had his right arm sliced off. With a heavy clunk, the robotic arm landed in the middle of the street that they were battling in.

Danny was taking in deep breaths as he used his left hand to cover his chest and as much of his scar that he could as green ectoplasm blood began to dripped out. in between each word he took deep breaths, "Won't... maiming me... be bad for... pelting me? Witch, is... still gross."

Sulker shrugged indifferently (at lest as much as he could with one shoulder) "Having your head _or_ your pelt on my wall doesn't make much of a difference for me _whelp_."

"... those standers are impressively low." and with that Danny's right hand once again glowed a neon green and sliced through Sulker's metal neck like a hot knife to butter. Sulker's eye frames (much like a camera's) widen then stilled as the robotic body fell to the ground with a hard 'thunk' and broke into several different pieces that scattered the ground.

the only thing that remained in the air was the robot head that was now in Danny's hand with a small shake let out a green, almost humanoid looking ghost. As the true form of Sulker let out a stream of curse's Danny took out the Fenton thermos and sucked him in, Danny let out a sigh of relief. and flew of to school.

As soon as he arrived he quickly ran into the boy's bathroom. A white light sliced through him diagonally in it's path turn Danny's ghost form once again human.

As soon as he was in human form, he ran outside the bathroom to go to the abandoned janitor closet that held his medical supplies and extra shirts. For because of their white color, it was hard to keep the blood stains unnoticed (he _really_ needs to wear darker shirts).

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice that his core was steadily starting to hum...

When he finally took note of it, it was already too late. For the cause in question ran into him with full collision to boot.

"OW."

"HISSS"

After they both landed on the floor Wes looked at Danny queerly tilting his head in confusion and bewilderment "did... did you just hiss? At me? Really?" Danny rubbed his head and whined "it _really_ hurt. Plus, in my defense, you took me of guard."

Danny got up and dusted off his blue jeans then offered his hand to help Wes up. Wes emerald green eyes stared at it for a second then shook his head "err, no thanks. I can help myself up." As Wes got up from the floor Danny slowly withdrew his hand.

As soon as Wes got up he ran of like a arrow and talked in a very fast past "sorry, gottogolateforclass. BYEEE!" He said as he darted down the hallways soon out of sight.

Danny stood there for a second then snapped into action when he remembered his original mission to the janitor closet. As soon as arrived to his intended destination he quickly lifted his shirt to start cleaning the wound then froze.

It was gone.

 _The slash was gone._

Danny, of course, was aware of his speed healing. But... for cuts _that_ size...

It would of never healed as fast as it did.

What was going on?

Danny quickly put back on the shirt, and head out the door. Maybe he would be on time today! As soon as the thought crossed his mind a loud ring echoed the halls.

"Or. Maybe not."

 **Later, that night**

Danny twisted and turn in his sleep mumbling almost inaudibly. Then, suddenly, his eyes snapped open the hole eye filled with a toxic green. He slowly sat up, almost robotically, as his hands glowed a similar toxic green dripping with echnoplasm. He stood up and began to write on the NASA poster covered walls.


	6. Chapter Six

The trio looked around eyes wide and disbelieving in their pajamas as they began to process what they saw in front of them.

Sam was in a ankle length long sleeved black nightgown, Danny was in his usual NASA pajamas, and Tucker had a white t-shirt with basketball shorts and a blue fuzzy housecoat.

"Dude, even for us, this is _creepy_. And for us? That's _really_ saying something." Tucker said as his eyes widen and chap-fallen. Danny looked at Sam, hopeful that she would say something that might help find a way to fix the problem, _or, just say anything_. Sam, however, could not find the words.

Danny's room was covered in random writing. The walls, the floor, _the ceiling._ Everything was almost completely covered in green, glowing ectoplasm, written symbols.

It didn't even look like writing, really. It was random and messy, something more close to a preschooler trying to learn and making up something entirely on their own instead. Much less _a language_.

Honestly, all three of them didn't even _know_ what _this_ was. Let alone if this was _a language_ or _not_.

Sam finally snapped out of her dazed shock and her wide eyes landed on Danny "When- how did this happen?!"

Danny put his right hand through his hair nervously " _I don't know_. I just woke up, because something was dripping on my nose. Saw... _this_ , and called you guys. I am just as lost as you guys are right now!"

Tucker took a closer look and one of the walls, adjusting his glasses as he tried to see if he could decipher the code, or, at lest _see_ if it was a code or language, _or anything_. "Yo, Danny, know any ghost's that would sneak in here and do this? And hopefully, _why_?"

Danny looked at his hands and stayed silent for a while then looked up at Sam and Tucker "I think... I think _I did it_..."

Sam squinted her eyes in confusion and tilted her head at him "And why do you think _that_?!"

Danny looked at his hands again, just as confused "when I woke up, they were _covered_ in the stuff."

Tucker put his hands to his face and shook his head "Oh sweet fudge, we have to deal with this on a Saturday too!"

Sam glared a Tucker and gave him a good smack at the back of his head.

"OW!"

"At lest on a Saturday we don't have to worry about school, or Danny's parents!" Sam said as she crossed her arms looking very crossed.

Tucker looked at Sam oddly "Sam, we always have to worry about Danny's parents. What makes Saturday any different?"

Sam crossed her arms in a annoyed fashion "because if you were _paying attention_. You would of remembered that on Saturdays, Danny's parents now go on _ghost convictions_." Then she turned to Danny "Alright Danny, time to turn off that _stupid_ hero complex of yours and tell us what the _hell_ is going on."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously and in a almost guilty manner "well I-"

As the door creaked open the trio quickly turned their heads to the source of the noise and let out a sigh of relief when they saw that is was only Jazz, fully dressed in her normal cloths and ready for the day. "Ok guys, I made pancakes for breakfast and- WHAT IN HADES NAME HAPPENED HERE?!"

Sam rolled her eyes "Jazz, you can say _hell_ , were not kids anymore."

Tucker shrugged "Yea, plus, its safe to say we all heard worse in the grade school cafeteria."

Jazz, however, pay no attention as she ran towards Danny to see if he was okay "Danny! What happened?! Are you ok?! Who did this?! Do I need to get mom's gun?!-"

Danny rubbed the back of his head guiltily "Umm, actually.. _I_ , did it"

Jazz's eyes widen "You _what_?!"

Danny cleared his throat awkwardly "anyway, back to the point..."

Tucker rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "Yea bro, the point about the fact that you've been _hiding stuff_ from us." Then Tucker motion his hand to the writing "and whatever it is may or may not led to... _this_! Dude, _not cool_."

Danny put his arms to his side and stared at them blankly "... How could you tell I was not telling you guys something?"

"Well, Danny, your kind of a open book." Sam stated bluntly.

"Hey! no one except you guys knows I'm _half ghost_. How much of a open book, can I _be_!"

Jazz paused for a second in thought then looked to Danny "Well, the reason why no one really connected the two yet, you being _both_ Phantom _and_ Fenton. Is probably because here no one views ghosts at once being, well, _human_. They seem to see ghost as just powerful beings from a different dimension. Not beings who once had a human body and became diseased."

Jazz shrugged "People have a tendency to put their thoughts such as, ideas, people, and things, into mental 'boxes'. Which is why we stereotype people so much, because of this line of thinking that humans have _naturally_ that helped solve complex problems, organize, and survive for _so long_. 'Fenton' and 'Phantom' are in two radically different 'boxes'."

Jazz put out her hands as if weighing the two thoughts "'Phantom' is a powerful _ghost_ entity with ability's and powers far beyond what thought to be _possible_ and if so, only what was believed in works of fiction. 'Fenton' is a normal _human_ that is seen and relatable to on a day to day basis. No matter how much evidence is proven otherwise. Unless they directly see the proof, no person would, normally, connect the two 'boxes'."

The trio gawked at her silently then Tucker raised is brows "that... would explaina lot."

Then Sam turned around to Danny "Alright, now _that's_ explained, tell us what's going on!"

So, he did. He told them all about his core's strange behavior and how it all seemed to revolve around Wes, which began his suspension around him as well.

Jazz tilted her head "... ghost core's? What's that?"

Tucker shrugged "its basically a ghosts heart slash brain."

Danny seemed slightly appalled by that definition "Well, _sorta_. That's, sadly, kind of... _accurate_. I'm... _impressed_ actually."

"Um, thanks?"

"No problem Tucker, anyway, a ghost core is the reason for a ghost power, obsession, and everything or anything in-between. Its at the very center and also is in control of the ghosts form and sometimes behavior. Which is the reason why the weaker the ghost, the weaker the form and the less 'human' or reasonable behavior the ghost is and vice versa. So, yea. A ghosts heart and brain, basically."

Jazz cocked her head to the side in confusion "Where did you find out about this? Mom and Dad _defiantly_ don't know about this, and Vlad is in space-"

Danny shrugged "one of my friends, Frostbite, told me about this stuff when I developed my Ice powers when Overgrowth attacked."

Jazz squinted her eyes in confusion and looked at him "so, why didn't you go and asked about this to 'Frostbite' then yet?"

Danny paused for a second then did a face palm "because I'm an _idiot_ , that's why."

Sam absentmindedly nodded as she looked around Danny's room that was, still, covered in the strange 'writing'. "we better clean this up before your parents come home, Danny.

Tucker nodded in agreement "yea, defiantly, but first. I should take some pictures so we can try and see if we can try and translate... _this_."

Jazz put her hands on her shoulders and let out a low whistle "this, is going to be a _long_ day. Hope none of you mind cold pancakes."

The trio let out a groan and went to work.

 ***Authors note***

 **Phantom Planet happen, but, Danny still has his secret identity. And didn't start dating Sam. I'm going to have a** ** _new_** **Villon instead of Vlad...**

 **Oh, this is going to be** ** _fun_** **...**


	7. Chapter Seven

Wes furrowed his brows in concentration as he began to work on a plan at his oak wooden desk as Danni floated around in the corner playing with Wes's old light green handheld Nintendo. Wes's room had royal blue walls that was now covered in graphs, charts, notes and so on. Crumpled papers of failed planning and scratch ideas littered the dark wooden floor. Wes finally threw his pencil back on his desk in frustration and buried his hands into his hair "Gah! I can't think of ANY way to trap him without Phantom finding out _or_ without using something like blood blossoms-"

Danni shrugged and replied without looking away from her game "Maybe your looking at this too closely. If you take a brake, the idea might just come to you naturally you know? I could teach you more first aid like you wanted."

Then she put the Nintendo down at the edge of his bed and sat cross legged in mid air behind him. "and uh, not complaining, but, why _don't_ you want to use something like blood blossoms? I thought that you really wanted to catch Phantom to 'save Danny Fenton' or whatever."

Wes turn his chair a 180 to give her a bewildered look. She held her hands up in defense "Now, don't get me wrong. Trust me, I am _very_ glad you don't want to use anything like blood blossoms. I just want to know, why?"

"Danni, I just want to find out the truth. Not _torture_ him!" Wes seemed then seemed to slouch in his chair a bit in something that looked similar to defeat "besides what if... what if I'm wrong?"

Danni floated upside down and gave him a confused look "wrong about what, exactly?"

Wes seemed to slouch a little farther in his chair looking very dejected "like, what if the reason why Phantom took Fenton's place was because the 'original' Fenton... died?"

With that Danni flipped herself right back up, but didn't interrupt.

Wes wasn't looking at her as continued, he almost seemed lost in his own words as he got up and pasted back and forth in his room. "I mean, _think_ about it! Almost a year ago, Fenton got into a big accident when the ghost portal was turned on. It was all over the school! What if Danny Fenton... _died_ in that accident?! And didn't become a ghost? And Phantom, perhaps being the first ghost through, for whatever reason decided to take his place?!"

Danni pondered on this for a second and looked back to Wes "so, why do you want to solve this then?"

Wes glanced at his plans on the desk then back at her "Because, while that could be true. My original theory could also be true!" Then Wes walked back to the chair and collapse back onto it "this mystery is like a huge puzzle that I don't even have _half_ of the pieces to, and it's not just those theory's that could be true there are hundreds of possibilities. If not, then _thousands_! Their could be something I'm not even considering!"

Wes seemed to weigh the possibility's with his hands "'Fenton' could be in huge trouble and needs help, or could be dead for all I know. And Phantom could be the main 'villain' or could actually come out as the good guy in all of this and was just tying to help somehow!" Then he ran his hand through his hair "all I know, is that Phantom and Fenton have a connection of some sort, and I need to find out the truth before someone gets hurt."

Danni finally stopped floating and landed softly on her feet then looked at him in the eyes "And if _your_ the one who gets hurt?"

Wes's eyes widen in shock for a second then close them when his eyes opened again they were filled to the brim with determination "then, so be it."

"Alright Danny. Now that this is cleaned up, are you going to go to the Far Frozen?"

Danny shook his head "No, a trip to the far Frozen there and back takes up the entire day. And I don't have that kind of time until next Saturday at the lest. That's the only time when my parent wont be here to ask questions on where I was, or school won't be in the way." Then Danny shrugged "besides Jazz, that gives me a entire week to find out a way where ghost wont attack while I'm gone."

"Yo, Danny why not just let Valery do it?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker, the only ghost Valery really hunts is _me_. Every other ghost was either in the way or is used for practice to catch me." Danny said as he got the last bit of ecto- writing off the wall.

Sam rolled her eyes "look. me, Tucker, and Jazz will just hold the ghosts off until you come back."

Danny's eyes widen in concern "are you sure? I mean, what if-"

Jazz cutted him off from there "Danny, if you ghost core is as important to your ghost half like you say it is, then until its fixed or we know what's going its our top concern. In fact, I don't know if you should even be even _aloud_ to do ghost hunting until this is resolved." Then Jazz turned to Sam "also, its Tucker, Jazz, and I. That's the correct grammatical term."

Before Sam could respond Danny shook his head "No, whatever this is it's defiantly not affecting my Ghost hunting. It doesn't even hurt or feel uncomfortable its just... _weird_. It actually feels pretty good. Which worries me..."

Tucker, through all of this was on his phone (of course) then he froze with his eyes wide "Uh, Danny you might wanna take a look at this..." Danny, Sam, and Jazz all looked over Tuckers shoulder and simultaneously their eyes widen.

For on the News showed Danni and other ghost captured and being tied up to a large machine in the town square.

Danny then transformed into his ghost half and phased through the window.

"Danny wait!" Jazz called out.

But he was already gone.


	8. Chapter Eight

***Authors note* Please, wright a commit! the 50th person to write me a commit gets a seek peak at one of the future chapters! If you don't like spoilers, send me a disruption (doesn't have to be you, or even real. it could be a OC you wanted to see in a story) and a fake name and I'll put you (or your character) in the story (a good or bad guy, your choice!)**

"Ok Danni, what do you think of my latest-" But as Wes turned around Danni had once again, vanished.

"...plan." Wes said as he slumped his shoulders slumped. He noted that she has a particular likening for dramatic exists, much to his dismay.

A loud humming from his phone at the top drawer stole his attention. He opened it then looked at his phone and rolled his eyes as he saw that it was just a notification from the News. But as he was about to turn it back off he saw a glimpse of Danni. Curious, he took a closer look. And sucked in his breath.

She was tied up.

They caught her.

Oh god, the GIW are going to experiment on her, aren't they?

He tossed his phone to the floor as he rummaging through his drawers for supplies. This _would not_ stand. Even though involvement might be a huge risk, Danni is his friend. Even if that wasn't so, _no one_ deserved this fate.

And Wes was going to do whatever it took to get her back.

Danny (now as Phantom) dogged another stream of green eco-bullets as he tried to get closer to Danni and the other ghost that are tied up. Aside from Danni, the other ghosts were Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, and Ember all of them struggling against the chains (and all which, were also gagged).

Danny turned around in mid air and gave the GIW a heavy glare "look, I get that you guy's are after me and all. But leave other ghosts _out_ of it. _Especially_ if they have nothing to do with this." Then he got a better look at the weaponry that they were using he realized that they were unsettling familiar. "is that... are those Fenton Works weapons? Did you guys steal from them or something?"

"Not quite."

Danny turned around to the voice and a few feet below him was his own mom. With her usual blue Hazmat suit with her blood red goggles on and her hood up. She smiled a cruel grin that was only reserved for him in Phantom mode. "Hello, Phantom." Her word were glazed in ice and were as hard as steel.

Needless to say, Danny learn to not take it too personally to what his parents say and do whenever it concerned of 'Phantom'.

But its hard not to when his own parents teat him like some monster.

Swallowing back these dark thoughts he faked a cocky grin and pretended to float lazily on his back even though he was on guard and highly aware of his surroundings "mo- Maddie! How are you, doing well? What brings you around to these parts?"

Now, usually, this would _annoy_ his mom. So he became a bit concerned when her grin widen "I'm doing well, actually." Then she quickly shouted to her right "Hit the latch hon!"

In a familiar booming voice Jack Fenton was more than happy to reply "TAKE THIS, GHOST SUCKER!" And with that he hit the latch and a ghost shield activated around him.

Danny's eyes widen then he wiped around to his mom. She looked statistic and grinned in a way that set chills down his bones.

"Your all ours now, _Phantom_."


	9. Chapter Nine

Danny quickly tried to damage the machine making the ghost shield that was at the center with a echo- blast. Unfortunately for him, for a metal box the size of a shoe box it was quit strong.

"Don't even bother, its ghost proof too. You cant even _touch_ it without feeling pain _ghost scum_." Maddie said in a vicious tone that Danny, sadly, became all too familiar with.

Danny ignored her as he blasted the chain off, and was pleasantly surprised that it broke off. As ghosts franticly flew around to find a weak shot on the shield or _something_. Agent X let out a cruel laugh "makes no difference to us, _you have no where to go_." He said in a deep, cruel voice.

And with that, Agent X lifted his gun and shot at the closest ghost. Which was, Danni.

As the shot hit her leg she let out a pained cry and began to fall.

"DANNI!" Danny screamed as he flew down to catch her.

As he caught her she waved him off "I'm fine." and she floated once again into the air and gave the Agents and The Fenton's a determined glare. "And, yea, _we're screwed_. I get it" Then she looked at the other ghost and Danny "I don't know about you guys, but I _am not_ going down without a fight."

Wes had to admit, the plan that the Fenton's and GIW produced was genius. It was so _simple_. It boiled down to three steps, really,

1.) _Team up._

2.) _Set up the bait._

3.) _Wait for Phantom to come and close the trap_.

It was the oldest trick in the book. And it _worked_. Wes would of been much more impressed if this wasn't all leading up to the ghost's demise and painful experimentation.

As quietly and as quickly as he could, from behind a red bricked building he snuck a glance at the ghost shield, it took up the entire corner of the street and glowed a neon green.

From the older Fenton's blabbering and Wes seeing the ghost portal in work when they put it up around the school once. He knew that while ghost couldn't go through. Humans, however, could go back and fourth with no problem.

Wes got on one knee and slung his navy blue backpack off his right shoulder and rummaged through his supplies.

True, he wasn't a expert fighter, a mechanical genius, a tech extraordinaire or even a decent inventor. However, he was creative, observant, fairly smart and-

Knows a thing or two about chemistry.

Even as a kid (well, a _younger_ kid. Fourteen going on fifteen isn't really all that old) The science of it all fascinated him, to have so many various mixtures and results. Not only did he like it, it came easily for him, too. Plus, what else was he going to do with that chemistry set his grandma gave him that Christmas?

Wes pulled out a plastic container with a taped on label, and smiled a mischievous grin that would make Danni proud.

Hydrofluoric acid, is actually pretty easy to make for such a deadly chemical that can melt down pretty much everything _but_ plastic.

All you have to do is mix mineral fluorite (CaF2) with concentrated sulfuric acid. Slap it in the oven at 265 °C in a cook-able plastic cookie container, let the two mix and make hydrogen fluoride and calcium sulfate according to the following chemical equation:

CaF2 + H2SO4 → 2 HF + CaSO4

Then presto, you have a acid that can dissolve metal.

Or in his case, a very pesty ghost shield...

He studied the ghost shield closely, waiting for a good distraction. As the ghosts began to fight his eyes widen, seeing this as his chance and once again searched threw his backpack and found his faded red helmet and strapped it on Along with his black knee and elbow pads.

Will it do him much good? Probably not. Does it make him feel better about coming into a battle zone? Yes. Yes it does.

He took a deep breath and charged in. Going through the ghost shield was almost like going through water (honestly he thought it was going to be like going through air) he was dogging echo-blasts left and right. When he was finally reached the machinery the took out the plastic cylinder container and dumped the Hydrofluoric acid onto it.

Soon, small sparks began to fly (literally) as the machine began to slowly melt down. Wes threw his hand into the air as the ghost shield disappeared and all the ghosts except Danni and Phantom left."yesss!"

Wes's celebration was cut short as Agent Y stormed up to him. His face was twisted with fury and pure anger, if he wasn't wearing those dark glasses, his eyes would of been squinted and burned with unadulterated _rage_. Wes took a couple of steps back, while he wouldn't admit it, the guy kinda scared him.

Wes's eyes widen in shock as the man grabbed him by the cuff's of his shirt jerked him off the ground and began shaking him. " _you_ , _IDIOT_!" the man hissed "DONT YOU GET IT?! THIER GHOST, MONSTERS! YOU STUPID, _STUPID_ KID DONT YOU-"

Before Agent Y could continue in his paroxysm. Wes once again felt the cold static as Phantom abruptly yanked Agent Y back, causing him to drop Wes. Wes could only stare wide eyed and agape from the ground as Phantoms hands glowed a toxic green as they began to corrode the cuffs of Agent Y's white suit. Phantom's eyes glowed like two torches of green fire from the pits of hell themselves "I think, that's _enough_ , Agent Y." Phantoms voice rang through the air in a unnatural ghostly echo.

Agent Y mouth trembled as though he wanted to sat something, but was too terrified to do so. His hands shook as if he wanted to struggle and rip Phantoms hand off of him, but knew that like his suit they would corrode his hands away as well. Agent Y began to sweat nervously "w-what are you going to do me Phantom? Huh? K-Kill me?!" Agent Y began to regain his bravo and hiss out venomously "You don't have it in you. Go ahead, do it, _I dare you_."

Phantom leaned forward while doing a deadly chuckle "don't temp me. After all, _I just might do it_."

Whatever bravo Agent Y had left in him vanished and he gulped nervously "y-you wouldn't! The files- You would never-"

However Phantom cutted him off from finishing "Normally? No, I wouldn't." Then his glare hardened "but when people like _you_ threaten lives of innocents? Then yes. _I would_." Then Phantom dropped Agent Y to the ground with a heavy thud as the last of the threads from the suits color corroded away. "Consider this a warning, Agent Y."

Phantom then turned to chap-fallen Danni "come on Danni, lets go home." But as Phantom turned around, Agent Y grabbed a eco-gun near him and shot at Phantoms left rib-cage.

"DANNY!" Danni cried as she flew to him and caught him before he could hit the ground and quickly turned the both of them invisible.

Before Agent Y could go back at Wes a strong hand on his right shoulder held him back. As he looked up he saw that it was only Jack Fenton. "Agent Y, leave the kid alone."

Agent Y jerked out of his grip, but did as he was told.

Then Jack trailed his eyes to where Wes was. "Ah, hey there kiddo! Gotta ask, why did you free deadly and dangerous ghosts? Your not one of those fan boy's, are ya'?"

For a second, Wes didn't respond. He was still processing what just happened. Then shook his head "um... no?"

Mrs. Fenton dusted off her Hazmat suit and gave Wes a light glair "Well then, why?"

Wes paused for a second "because... this is... this is _wrong_."

That seemed to surprise the Fenton's Jack looked at Wes curiously "and why do you think that?"

Wes slowly got up "you guy's seemed to think that all ghosts are evil and unsentimental being's. And maybe your right, but, there's no hard scientific evidence that that was shown to me that suggests that. Sure, their are lots of ghost attacks, but, there are a lot of terrorist attacks too. And that doesn't automatically make all people evil or even a certain type of people evil. Just the selective group of people that did the action itself _evil_."

Maddie let out a laugh, and looked at Wes in a way that seemed to say 'oh, you ignorant child...' "honey, _all_ ghost are evil. And that's that, there are, no, _good_ ghosts. Its about time you learned that."

Wes looked at her with eyes filled with determination " , I don't know if you realize this yet, but that's a _opinion_. _Not_ scientific evidence."

Maddie's eyes hardened "Wes, I studied this field of science for _years_. I have dedicated my whole life to this. I have _experience_."

Wes nodded in agreement "That's true. That's 100% true, and I don't doubt that for a _second_. So, doesn't that make you all the more qualified to show me evidence that what you say is true? Because for this entire conversion, you had shown me no scientific evidence _what so ever_. Which inclines me to believe that your theory that all ghosts are evil, is based _only_ on your prejudice opinion against ghosts."

Everyone, the agents, the Fenton's, _everyone_ stood in absolute silence. Mrs. Fenton was absolutely teeming with annoyance and anger.

Jack Fenton chuckled nervously glancing nervously at his wife and Wes "ah, well then. That was, um... _interesting_. Maddie and I are just gonna go home now, sooo, yea..."

That seemed to snap Mrs. Fenton out of it as she glared at Wes "your parents are going to hear about this. You shouldn't of put your self in danger like you had today. You could of gotten your-self seriously hurt."

Wes nodded as the Fenton's and GIW loaded themselves and their weapons and supplies into their vans and quickly drove away.

"Thank, god! I thought that they would _never_ leave..."

"GAH!" Wes cried out jumping away in surprise as he saw Danni and a very-injured Phantom laid in her arms barely conscious. Then he stood up strait "how... long where you there, exactly?"

"Oh, I never left. That was one epic burn, by the way." Danni replied blankly as if suggesting 'where else would she be?'.

"ohm... thanks?" Wes replied, completely bewildered at this point.

Danni nodded absentmindedly "no problem. Can we crash at your place? I left my first aid there, Danny, or _Phantom_ , as you call him, kinda needs it..."

Wes glanced at Phantom then back at Danni "Uh, sure. Can I ask him questions afterwards?"

Danni shrugged "sure, alright. I'm gonna need your help carrying him though. I'll turn us all invisible so no one will suspect anything."

Wes paused at that, he knew that being close to Phantom and what brief contact felt like. He was a little nervous to find out what _constant_ contact felt like. Hell, him just being this close to Phantom was making the static go _crazy_. "... Sure, why not?"

Danni smiled "Great! I'll get his legs and you will hold on to his chest, don't worry, nothing broken. I checked we're quit durable too."

As Wes did as he was told the static surged.

Dear lord, this was going to be a _long_ day...

 ***Author's Note***

 **Yes, Wes can do some major burns when provoked... And, because of how short the last chapter was I made this one** ** _ **extra**_** **long! I hope you enjoyed this~**

 **Leave the some commits below!**


	10. Chapter Ten

By the time they arrived at Wes's house, Phantom was almost completely healed "is this the _normal_ amount of time it takes for a ghost to heal? Because if so, becoming a ghost seems much more appealing now."

As they were entering the house Danni shook her head looking curiously at Danny "No. In fact, antipode to most beliefs, ghosts heal just as fast as a normal human. Phantom, of course, heals faster that normal. But, its never... like _this_. I wander if his ghost powers advanced or something..."

"Do you think he's well enough for me to tie him up? I mean, I don't want him to get away before I could ask any questions, and this is probably my best chance. But I also don't want to cause bacteria in his wound and infect it..." Wes seemed to be thinking out-loud rather than asking Danni as he put Phantom gently down on his chair. He bit back a sigh of relief as the static inside of him slowed down a bit as he let go, even though the static was now greatly fluctuating instead of a content rhythm like before. He actually kind of _misses_ it...

Danni shrugged "Eh, he'll be fine. Here, you *might* want to use this." She said as she tossed him a ghost-proof Fenton fishing line.

Wes beamed "Thanks!" Then he paused and glanced at her direction suspiciously and with a dawning realization "Wait. Where... did you get this?"

"I may have, uhm, _barrowed_ it from the Fenton's..."

Wes's eyes widen and turned a 180 to face her "you _stole_ it?! Dannithat's- that's not okay!"

Danni held up her hands "look. I'm gonna give it back when we're done, ok? They wont even notice that it was even gone. And, ah, you probably want to tie him up right about now."

Wes gave her a light glair "We're going to talk about this later." He stated as he tied Phantom as began to stir into a more stable state of consciousness.

"Ugh, how long was I out? Wait... _Wes_? Why- where...?-" Phantom asked curiously and slightly panicked. After he tried to jerk out of the restraints he then spotted Danni and slowly moved to the left to get a better view of her. As soon as she was in full view she waved with a mischievous gleam in her toxic green eyes and with a impish smirk.

Phantom's shoulders slummed as he gave her a look of slight bewilderment that seemed to ask her _'really?'_ Then he straitened up and looked back at Wes. "Well, I suppose it could be worse. There are so many questions I should ask here. First off, What the hell?"

"That's a exclamation of surprise, not a question." Wes stated absentmindedly.

Phantom rolled his eyes "Yes. Of course. Alright, _why_ am I here?"

Wes crossed his arms and decided that there would be no beating around the bush "what did you do to Danny Fenton."

Phantoms eyes widen slightly in surprise and shock, then he quickly covered it up in a calm demeanor and replaced the shock with a (quite genuine, actually) look of bewilderment. "And _why_ , pray tell, do you think I have any thing to do with Fenton?"

Wes open his mouth to tell him _exactly_ why he would think that then froze.

Wait.

 _The accident,_

 _Danni,_

 _Phantom and Fenton_ _never_ _being in the same place._

...Dear lord, Wes felt like a idiot. As the puzzle pieces finally clicked into place Wes eyes widen and he stumbled back a few steps taking deep breaths.

Phantom and Danni looked at each other then looked at Wes slightly concerned "um, are you ok?" Phantom asked.

Wes looked at Phantom,

no, at _Danny_. "Because... your the _same person_! Fenton and Phantom are the _same person_. Oh my god, the names even _sound_ familiar... How the _hell_ did I miss _this_ -"

While Danni was floating crossed leg in the air. When he said this her eyes widen and she fell to the wooden floor with a heavy thump. Danny, however stiffened and froze looking at Wes with disbelieving eyes. "w-what give's you that idea?!"

Wes shook his head "Danny, that's not going to work." Wes then nervously clinched his hands. "Um, wow. This is awkward. Ok, I'm going to let you go now. But, Can you stay? Please? I kinda want to clear some stuff up and explain myself. B-But you don't have to stay! I uh, I already took you as prisoner and- oh _dear lord_ , I am so sorry! I- you know what? I'm just going to stop rambling now and just... err, untie you." Wes, keeping his word, untied his captive.

Danny has been kidnapped and captured (and thankfully, managed to escape) multiple times.

This time, however, was _by far_ the most confusing. Not to mention, _awkward_.

Danny considered just leaving, but his curiosity was tacking up his mind in a storm he rubbed his wrists "uhm, alright. I'll stay."

Wes took a sigh of relief "Thank you, anyway-" And so, Wes explained everything. To his suspicion to Danni crashing in the alleyway to well, where they were now. Wes sat down and rubbed his eyes "alright, now that I got _that_ eventuated. I am _so_ sorry, for, you know. Kidnapping you and immuring you here."

Danni cocked her head to the side "... immuring?"

Wes shrugged "it means to enclose or confine someone against their will, basically."

"ah, ok. Good to know"

Danny took a step closer, suppressing a wince as the humming from his core multiplied "just to have this clear, your... not going to call the GIW or my parents?" Before Wes could answer Danni chuckled and laughed loudly.

"Cuz, bro. Don't worry, he's not gonna sell you out. You should of _seen_ the massive burn Wes left on them when you were nocked out cold! And he spent all of this time. like what, a month? Finding a way to confront _you_ and 'save Fenton' just so _you_ wouldn't get experimented on. Man, I was right! These past couple of weeks of messing with you guys was just, _golden_!"

Wes and Danny paused for a moment then slowly looked at Danni. Wes pressed his brows together "wait. hold on a second, you _knew_?!"

Danni him gave another one of her infamous impish grins "of course! We're related. Remember?"

With that Wes gave himself a hard face-plant "of _course_..."

Danny glared at her "hold on a second, you were _helping him_?!"

Danni shrugged "Yup, he would of figured it out on his own anyways. So, I figured that I might as well enjoy the ride."

Danny scowled and threw his hands up in the air in defeat. Wes stole a quick glance at Danny, this was a _huge_ mistake. He should of just minded his own business... "look. I really sorry... you miss a lot of classes because of ghost attacks. Right? I'll make it up to you by tutoring you! Go get you stuff, you missed a lot on Friday and we have a test on Monday... Know what? You can just barrow my books and some of my paper and take it home!"

Danni just looked back and forth in between Wes and Danny "ugh, this going to be boring and junk. I'm going. Oh, and Danny? Here is your phone back, by the way."

"... you took my phone?"

Danni shrugged "I needed to record something. See ya'!" and with that, she became intangible and flew out the door.

Danny then looked at Wes with a bewildered look on his face first, this guy kidnaps, him finds out he's half ghost. Then he _apologizes_ for kidnapping him, and now he's going to tutor him the lessons that he missed. "your... not afraid of me? Or disgusted? You're... _ok_ with this?! With me being some half-ghost freak?"

"No, I'm not afraid or disgusted. Why should I? It's not like I've never seen a ghost before. And its not like I've never seen a person before ether. You never killed someone before, or even seriously hurt someone. Not even all of those ghost that you fought. Now stop procrastinating, sit down and get a pencil." Wes said as he got a pull out chair from his closet and got his books from his backpack. And finished setting up the aria.

Danny, seeing nothing else to do. Sat down.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Something should've told Wes that this tutoring session was _not_ going to be easy. Now, don't get him wrong. Danny did his work as he was suppose to, worked hard, and (for the most part) was fairly easy to teach. In those moments like these. Wes could easily see how Danny could take down great villains of yore, win despite the towering odds against him, and outwit ghost hunters and villains alike with years of experience prior to the epic battle that happens after.

And then, there was moments like this.

"Danny, please come out from under the desk." Wes didn't have to see the other's face to know the scowl that was shot his way.

A groan emanated from under the desk. "But its so nice down here... and I'm _so tirrreed_."

Wes couldn't argue with him there. It was past midnight. Between Danny's friends frantic calls and the constant ghost attacks _plus_ the mounds of homework Danny had. It was little wonder that it took them so long. And _thank_ whatever higher power that was above them that Wes finished his homework early that day.

Needless to say, Wes was beginning to regret his decision to tutor Danny. He wondered if it was a bit to late to back out of this... "Danny, we're _almost there_. All we have to do is finish English. _And then we're done_! And then we can get some _sleep_." The real tragedy here was that Wes found out the hard way that Danny was absolutely no good at English. Danny was a pro and raced through the math and science. Social Studies was a little bumpy, but they managed through. The minute they started on _English_ -

"... Do you think, if the world found out my secret. I would qualify for human rights? Or no?"

Wes blinked. He honestly didn't know how he should respond to that. "Um, yes? But really Danny, you need to get out of there."

"But I don't _wanna_." Danny whined.

Wes rolled his eyes "Fine. You want to be childish? If you don't get up from there, I _promise_ you that I will use the Fenton Thermos and drag you of out there myself!"

Danny peaked out from the desk and gave him a rather pathetic look "Do I _really_ have to..."

Wes crossed his arms and gave him a stern and pointed glare "yes Danny, you do. This shouldn't need to be clarified."

Danny grumbled as he got up, dusted himself off and sat back down at his chair. "Just know, that if this comes down to it? I will _crawl_ myself to freedom!"

"I'm sure you will." It was going _so well_ at first too. Wes avoided the most physical contact as possible without appearing rude or suspicious. Aside from a few bumps here and there (ghost fights) they raced by most of the stuff. Danny was actually _fun_ to work with...

Then Danny's English Homework reared its ugly face and everything crumbled from there.

Danny blankly stared at his pencil then looked towards Wes. "Ok, out of morbid curiosity. How many pencils do you think I could shove into my head if I made my brain intangible?"

Hmmm... Wes might of just broken 'The Great' Phantom... Wes could only give Danny a bewildered look "W- _What_?!"

Danny put down his pencils and look afar "I'm not gonna try it or anything. But, seriously, How many? I think 12 sounds about right..."

Wes could actually cry right now. He could, he _really_ could. He was _so tired_... "Danny, we can Google how many pencils fit in a human brain later." While Wes wouldn't admit it, he was actually kind of curious. "But right now, we have to _finish_ this. And if you don't _pull yourself together_ I swear to god I will-"

"I'm DONE! HA! Take _that_ !" Danny got up and did a happy dance.

For a couple of seconds Wes couldn't process what was told to him. Slowly, but surly Wes's smile began to creep upwards in pure unadulterated, joy. When the message finally got through Wes threw his hands in the air "WO~HO! YES!" Wes gave Danny a crooked smiled and held out his hand. And both simultaneously flinched when Danny accepted.

Danny shot Wes a annoyed glance as he rubbed his hand from the contact "Wes, whatever your doing. Can you please stop?! This humming is driving me _crazy_."

At that Wes froze. He couldn't mean... "Wait. Hold on a second. You think that's _me_?! I- I thought you were doing some weird ghostly voodoo or something!"

Danny shook his head "no, its not me ether- at lest not that I know of. And... ghostly... voodoo? _Really_? That's your conclusion?"

"I'm tired. Ok?!" At this Wes turned a light shad of red.

Danny ran his hands through his hair and sat down. "ugh. I'm to sleep deprived for this right now. Next Saturday I'm gonna try and fix this, alright?"

Wes slowly nodded. But he wasn't really paying attention due to the fact it was taking all of his will power not to collapse in his desk and fall asleep. "umm hmm... alright" Dear lord, how common are nights like this to Danny? "Danny, how many hours do you sleep?"

Danny seemed seem slightly taken back by the question. Then shrugged "I don't know... About three- four hours? It depends."

At this Wes straitened up and looked at him wide eye "w- _what_? No. That's just- _no_." He let out a sigh and slouched back down "why must you be so self destructive..."

Danny crossed his arms "Hey! In my defense, We're under _constant_ attack and-" In mid rant Danny realized that Wes wasn't lessening, and was instead asleep. Danny considered just leaving him how he is and thought better of it. He grabbed a blanket and tossed it on him, gathered his papers and began to float out the door after a quick transform to the infamous Phantom. And did a face palm as realization drawn to him.

Crap.

They have school tomorrow...

Later that night Danny's eyes and hands once again glowed green as symbols once again covered the walls.

 ***AN* Please, Review!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Weeks_ had past by.

Danny had tried everything he could to keep his promise to Wes, he _really_ did. But in-between school, ghost hunting, and avoiding his parents without rising suspension. He couldn't find the time. Heck, he couldn't even find the time to play Doom with his own friends or even go out to eat! Let alone spend the day finding much needed answers at Far Frozen.

And every time Saturday rolled around, the writing on the walls that now happened nightly would thwart any plans of finally unraveling the truth. And about every time it took him, and all of his friends and his sister to clean up (he would thank them endlessly when the job was done).

And by the time they were done, his parents would be home. Each time it happened Danny would silently wish that he could just faze it off the walls and just use his intangibility powers. But because it was made of ectoplasm, his wish was in vain. Multiple times they would offer to clean up themselves. However, Danny refused. For good reason too, even with all of them working together they barely managed to clean it up in time. Also, that would be just _rude_.

And believe it, they had plenty of close calls. A couple of times one of them had to distract his parents while the rest of them would feverishly finish up and hide the evidence. If his parents saw the writing, it would rise a alarm. They would, without question, add more ghost weapons and alarms making it almost impossible for 'Phantom' to save the city. Especially at nights.

It took a while, But Danny began to see a pattern in the writing. They all seemed to repeat the same cryptic message and symbols faithfully night after night. And there were some moments that Danny would swear that the message would flicker like a dim candle and be almost translatable. However, he was the only one apparently who saw any pattern what-so-ever and had these moments. Taking them back to square one.

It also didn't help that his parents were working on a new weapon.

Every time he tried to see what they were working on as Phantom the alarms and weapons would go off. And they keep the details a secret from Jazz and him, surprisingly.

If that wasn't enough to raise his blood pressure, the GIW (Guy's In White) were uncharastically quite. Unsettling similar to the time when they decided that it would be a good idea to try and destroy the ghost Zone.

After a while, Danny even trusted Wes enough to tell him about the writing on the walls. Even after the endless nights of tutoring that went on like the first, amazing enough Wes offered to help clean up.

At first Danny refused, of course. These were _his_ problems. Just because Wes knew his secret and was willing to kept quite doesn't mean that Wes was suddenly entitled to help clean up his messes. Despite the bumpy start they had, Wes didn't really _owe_ Danny anything. Danny knew he already dragged down enough people with him since the accident. The last thing he would want is make that number go up.

If it wasn't for Tucker, Sam, and Jazz's stubbornness and many threats, Danny would of long excluded them from his 'extracurricular activities'. While most ghosts where actually rather peaceful-

Many were not above murder.

But surly, stubbornness must be contagious or something of the sort. Because Wes refused to take 'no' for a answer. And, unfortunately for Danny, pointed out that what would help the most would be to solve the problem at its roots and would also quicken the paste at finding a answer to one of Danny's and Wes own problem with their mysterious ties. Instead of using temporary solution like they are now. And that it 'would only work for so long'. After this, Danny begrudgingly let Wes help. While the close calls after that dwindled in numbers, it still didn't give them enough time.

Speaking of Wes...

Danny found that he _really_ enjoyed being with Wes. In some ways more than he does with his two best friends and his sister. While Danny put his friends (and Jazz) in high regard, and was more grateful to them in ways they might never know. But... they always seemed to show a certain favoritism towards his ghost half.

Well, perhaps not a favoritism his ghost half per say. But, they always seemed to love that certain sense of adventure with Danny's ghost hunting. He always felt pressured to play the 'hero'. They didn't really see ghost hunting as a job or a burden. They acted like it was as if more of a comic book or movie they stepped into.

And Danny couldn't blame them for seeing it that way. I mean, _come on._ Who _wouldn't_ want to do that?! From afar, it all looked pretty tempting too. Superpowers, fans, defeating the odds and not having to rely on anyone. Before he became 'The Phantom' he too, had daydreamed of such things.

He also couldn't blame because he _made it_ seem that way. Because he shield them from so many of the true affects. The simple yet horrific truth of how it all really is...

He never told them of the alternative reality of his mother having him on a experiment table when he changed the timeline. He never told them of all the times he was tortured when caught by his enemies. He never told them all the times he was experimented on. The constant nightmares, the constant gut twisting fear. The _crushing_ guilt and sense of failure from accidently killing the other clones and all the people he just couldn't save. He didn't tell them of all the times he wanted to just weep in the night by how unfair it all was, only to be afraid of no longer even be _human enough_ to cry or without it being weird or mess up like the _rest_ of him. And _so many_ other things...

Wow. That last part was just depressing. Sounded rather pathetic too.

So no, it was just better if they thought it was just some fairy tale or comic book that they somehow had control of how the story ended. He gave the hopeful illusion that no matter _what_ , everything was _ok_. That _he_ was ok... And he always made sure that it seem like everything on the surface was ok. No matter how many times he selfishly wanted to tell them otherwise.

But _Wes_...

Somehow, _somehow_...Wes sawpast his illusions. It both enthralled and _terrified_ him, especially in such a short amount of time. Wes was a puzzle he couldn't quite figure out. Wes was the first person to _ever_ figure out who he was and not see his transformation. (true, Wes saw Danni transform, but so did Valery and she _still_ hasn't figured it out.) Out of every one in the town, even from his own _parents_. Wes was the only one who bothered to notice that something was wrong, that something wasn't quite right.

And when Wes finally had all the pieces, when Wes finally figured him out. Instead of black mailing him or turning him in for a flight of fame or even _money_. You know what Wes decided to do? He decided to _help_ him. Because of Wes's tutoring, Danny's grades rapidly went from C's to A's. When Danny came in with all of his homework assignments, the long night was _worth_ the look on Mr. Lancer's face.

None of this, however prepared him for the next thing Wes was going to do. "let me get this strait. _You_ , want to join team Phantom?!"

 ***authors note***

 **Its all going to tie together, I promise...**

 **The better question is, can you figure it out before hand?**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Wes had absolutely no clue on what to do when it came to Danny.

At first, they agreed to keep as much distance from each other as humanly possible without completely avoiding each other. Whatever was going on with Danny's core and Wes (with their luck) was probably not good. That, and they just simply had no idea what was going on. So logically, avoiding contact and each other (to a reasonable degree) was a good idea and would more likely than not benefit their health.

And for a couple days they did. But in the end, they just _couldn't help it_.

They were pulled to each other like fly's to honey. That they subconsciously, against all logic and reasoning, go were the other was. Numerous times Danny or Wes would find themselves going to places that they never bothered to go before only to find that the other was there, as if with out even knowing themselves, that they were waiting. As if a invisible string tied them together and pulled them back in no matter how much they tried to distance themselves from each other.

Like the library incident, for example.

 **(flashback)**

It was a day or so, after Wes's first tutoring session with him and Wes decided to do what he always did in his spare time. Go to the library. As Wes ran his hands over the spines of the books on the grey shelves (a habit that every avid reader seemed to posses) he suddenly stopped as he heard a familiar voice and static ran through him.

"Wes? What are you doing here?"

Wes turned to see no other than Danny Fenton. Then he turned back to the books and searched for the number that was on a sheet of paper that was on his hand "reading. I wanted to see if they had the sequel in yet of a book of mine." Wes turned back at him to ask the same question only to see Danny make a face.

"You _read_ in your spare time?! I should of known, you seem like the type."

Wes's eyes widen "and you... don't?"

Danny replied with a shrug "No. I don't have anything against people who do but-"

"This won't do."

Danny blinked "... I'm sorry, _what_?"

Wes grabbed his hand ignoring the surge of static and Danny's protest as he proceeded to drag him across the library. "You. Not reading. Won't do. If were going to be friends of any kind, you have to read. I already know just the book for you!"

Needless to say, by the end of the day Was had successfully turned Danny into a fellow bibliophile.

 **(end Flashback)**

Or the time at the Mall. A few weeks ago.

 **(Flashback)**

Wes _hated_ it there. Unless he _absolutely_ had to go there, he would avoid the place like the plague.

It was too crowded, too loud, and too many unwelcoming face's from school. It had too many social rules, too many expectations. It had too much going on and yet not enough.

To Wes, he might as well be going to school. Minus the education uses and benefits. Mall? More like _hell_.

And yet, here he was.

He didn't even know _why_. One minuet he was out walking to the park then the next thing he knew he was in the Mall's arcade. Wes scoffed and couldn't help but think wirily to himself that _of course_ he would end up here.

Of _all the places_.

Well, he was already here. Might as well have a look...

To be honest with himself, he never actually _seen_ the inside of the arcade. The room was dark, the only source of light was the jarring game screens and the glow-in-the-dark rug with spaceships and planets. It had some old games like Pac man and Centipede. But there was also some newer looking game's. A part of Wes wondered how the Mall _still_ had a arcade in this day and age.

"Hey, Hey Wes! Over here!"

Wes turned to the voice as the static once again began to rise to see Danny waving at him then gesturing him to come closer.

Wes, seeing nothing to do. Followed him to a lone game in the corner. It was a game called DOOM that was written in a bright purple with something looking like green goo spilling out of the letters and a demonic overlord looming over them. Wes looked over at the purple lever and the buttons with the faded and chipped green paint. "This looks like a one player game."

Danny gave him a mischievous smile that was strikingly familiar to Danni. "That's only if you play the game like a normal person."

It took a second for Wes to connect the dots. He couldn't mean... "Wait, hold on a second. Are you suggesting that you can take us _inside_ the game?! You can _do_ that?!"

Danny's grin only widen as he rubbed his hands together giving Wes all the answers he needed.

"Danny, are you this is a good idea? I mean, there are probably cameras here. We shouldn't even be having this conversation! Is it going to be like the Matrixes? Because death by video game is defiantly _not_ how I want to go, sound like a rather pathetic way to die too. Besides, what if someone come's along while we're in the game?"

Danny's smile seemed to only widen and seemed to look a bit smug "see that camera over there?"

Wes leaned to the right where Danny was pointing as Danny continued "The wires aren't connected. That's the only camera that would have any chance of seeing this spot. Trust me, I checked." Then Danny shook his head "as for the chances of us dyeing in a video game? Slim to none. When you're about to get hit by a sword or something like that it just passes through you and takes one of your 'lives' the little hearts at the top. When you reach zero you just start over until we decided to leave. And if the game for some reason turns off or brakes while we're in there, we'll just be tossed out."

Wes looked hesitantly at the game "alright then, I suppose that's a good point. But what if someone see's us? And you still haven answered my question on how were going to make sure that no decides to play the game while we're... in there."

Danny rolled his eyes "oh, _puh-lease_. Like anyone would believe that the actually saw a couple of kids _literally_ get sucked into a video game and look away from there _own_ video games for more than three seconds. And as for the last part..."

Then Danny took out a folded piece of paper, unfolded it and showed Wes what it said. Wes's eyes widen as he saw the message that read 'OUT OF ORDER' in black sharpie. "That's... actually pretty cleaver of you. And _devious_. How often do you come here, exactly?"

"Oh, about two or three times. A week. All of my life. Do you want to come?"

Wes looked at the game, then at Danny who almost seemed to quiver in excitement. Then let out a sigh "I'm just doing this for scientific purposes." That, and _come_ _on_. Who _wouldn't_ want to _actually_ get sucked into a game?

Danny grinned " _sure_ you are."

 **(End Flashback)**

Wes let out a sigh and looked over at Danny as he was doing his math Homework. His left hand was running through his ink black hair. A habit Wes noticed that Danny did whenever he was concentrating on something. His sky blue eyes were focused and slightly narrowed his jaw was some-what clinched.

Wes had realized a little while ago that he developed a habit of noticing even the small things of Danny and began ask as many questions about him as much as he could. They weren't even really questions about his ghost half, or about him as a superhero. They were more like:

What's your favorite color? Why do you want to be a astronaut? What's your favorite subject? They were little questions, like that.

Not in a way like he had a _crush_ or anything...

Wes leaned over Danny's shoulder to check his answers "Uh, Danny?"

He looked over to him "yeah?"

"All of your answers are in the code again."

Danny's eyes widen as he looked back to the sheet of paper only to find that indeed. All of his answers were in the strange gibberish that hunted his walls night by night. He let out a loud groan of annoyance and proceeded to erase his answers "Aw _crap_. Thanks Wes, Lancer would of _never_ let me hear the end of it."

Wes went back to his to 'finishing' his English essay that been done fifteen minutes ago. "No problem."

Then Danny suddenly brighten up "Oh, that reminds me! I got you a gift."

"A gift? Why?"

Danny rolled his eyes "for tutoring me and a whole bunch of other stuff, duh. Now here! Open and be amazed."

Wes chuckled as Danny handed him a slightly torn brown bag "Danny, you didn't have to give me a gift. You already thanked me a thousand times. Plus I, you know, _Kidnapped_ you."

Danny scoffed "Dude are you serious? Without you I would be signing up for summer school classes. And we _both_ know that if it was just because you felt guilty you would of just done one or two tutoring sessions." Then pushed the gift closer to Wes.

Wes looked at Danny, then at the bag. "well... thank you then. For whatever you got me."

"Wes, just _open_ it."

Wes rolled his eyes and did as he was told, then froze. For in the bag was a prequel of his favorite book series "Wha- how-? Danny, this _literally_ just came out today!"

Danny smiled "well, you were talking nonstop about it for days and so I just got it for you."

Ok, Wes took it back. He _defiantly_ had a crush on Danny.

When Wes finally found the words, when he turned around Danny was already back to correcting his math homework. Then he let out a sigh,

Wes, had absolutely no clue on what to do when it came to Danny.

 ***Authors Note***

 **REVIEW! Constructive criticism is _always_ welcomed!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

As the night went on Wes turned over to his right side on the bed. Then changed his mind and turned over on his back and stared at the ceiling. Unable to sleep, thanks to a certain black and white haired and the blue and green eyed boy. With this, Wes turned a bright red and nuzzled into the sheets. His head still running in circles from the gift Danny gave him earlier that day.

Wes went _so long_ without having a crush of any kind. In fact, after awhile. It got pretty easy. (Not that their was anyone he ever _really_ liked before Danny). If Wes didn't really like anyone, the longer he can keep his sexuality a secret.

After all, a crush couldn't manifest if you didn't really get to _know_ the person.

He had multiple reasons to keep this a secret. For starters, at Casper high, the other kids didn't take homosexuals very well. Hell, they didn't even except people outside of there own high school stereotype. So in the end, Wes decided that it would be in his best interest to proceed his high school career as a 'wall flower' so to speak. To be neither the victim or the prosecutor. To have no involvement _what so ever_.

Sure, he did help out the occasional kid that was in need. But he was never really thanked or remembered for it. He was just another face in a sea of students. Someone no one really bothered, or cared enough to remember. Because of his good grades, how quite and drawn back he was in his classes, the teachers didn't bother paying attention to him ether. After all, the wheel that squeaks gets the oil.

And he _liked it_ that way. Less attention equaled less trouble. No one would bother him if they couldn't even remember his name or what his face looked like. Not that Wes could blame them. If there was one thing Wes knew, it was how to blend in. To have no enemies, and no friends. No one was really worth being one or the other anyways, until Danny came along.

Not even his dad really bothered to spend time with him anymore. Another reason why he didn't 'come out of the closet' yet, so to speak. And no, Wes's dad didn't neglect him or abused him in any shape of form. He just... he was just _always working_.

Whither they needed the money, or not. Wes's dad always did whatever it took to avoid the house, or more pacifically _Wes_. Ever since Wes's mom died suddenly in a car crash four years ago, that's all Wes's dad ever did. _Work_.

It didn't help that Wes was almost an exact replica of his mom ether.

Whither his dad avoided him because he was afraid to get too attached and lose him too, or because he reminded him of his mother. Wes didn't know for sure. He didn't even know if his Dad even realized himself that he was avoiding him. They never really talked about it. They never really talk about _anything_ anymore.

He guessed that the reason why he never told his dad. Because his dad wouldn't care anyways. Just like his dad didn't really care about the rest of him. So, why bother? The only things Wes's dad ever paid attention to when it came to Wes was basic necessity's, (food, water, and so on) and a polite 'how was school?' Any and all conversions they had were brief and consumed little time.

One would think that because of this, Wes would be some rebel or perfectionist to get his dad's attention. But Wes soon learned that it _didn't matter_. Whither he brought home a strait A+ report card or failed the regions exam. He would always, _always_ get the same result.

In the end, no one paid any attention to Wes. And it was better that way.

That is, until he meet Danny _._ Wes at this, turned to his left side on his bed.

At first, Wes wondered that the reason he had such feelings for Danny was just because of his part time status as a hero. A part Wes actually _hoped_ that was the reason, so he could guilt himself out of liking Danny and no longer risk the chance of losing their friendship _or_ Wes's 'secret'.

But Wes soon realized that he didn't _care_. Well, he sort of did, but in the way where he cared how it affected _Danny_. Wes found that if Danny choose to quit the whole hero-business the next day, Wes wouldn't mind. In fact, he would actually be pretty happy. Because it would mean that Danny would no longer get hurt anymore. That Danny wouldn't have to go through all the horrible and mind scaring events that he goes through day to day.

Wes then thought that maybe he liked Danny's ghost or human half. Or that he liked one half more than the other. _Any reason_ to guilt himself out of feeling how he did for Danny.

But Wes also found that if Danny came back the next day completely human, he wouldn't mind. That if, god forbid, Danny came back completely ghost and _died_. Wes _still_ wouldn't mind (aside from the fact that Danny lost his life and _died_.) In fact, the more he looked at the two different halves, the less of a difference he saw. Fenton or Phantom, Danny was still _Danny_.

Wes, whither he liked it or not. Was absolutely _smitten_ with Danny. And it was driving him _insane_.

Finally, Wes settled on his right side in a slightly frustrated manner. Worst part about this was that Wes wasn't even mad at Danny for making him feel this way...

Then he eyed the clock and internally groaned. It was _way_ past midnight and he had school tomorrow. Then he felt his eyes start to droop, the long day finally starting to take its toll. He nuzzled into his pillow as he began to fell asleep. Well, better late than never...

A loud BANG suddenly jolted Wes awake. He blinked as blurry white figures ran into his room. Wes faintly wondered if this was some surrealistic dream. His droopy and tired eyes widen when he's hands and ankles were being grabbed. Wes weakly attempted a struggle, but they were too strong, and he was just too tired. It didn't help that his brain felt like it was rapped cotton. Wes faintly wondered if he was drugged.

What to do, what to do... Oh. That's right, call for help. _That's_ what he should do. He felt so, so heavy... Even though his mouth and throat felt dry and parched Wes opened his mouth to scream but to find that he couldn't, already he was gaged.

He was so, so tired... Maybe- just maybe he could sleep. Just... just for a bit...

A piece of him, far at the back of his mind. Thought the better of it. He needed to stay awake!

He needed...

to... stay...

 _awake_.

"... _Danny_..."

Then Wes's whole world went black.

Not so far away, Danny eyes glowed a bright green filling the whole of his eyes while he painted the words in his cryptogram code. Then suddenly, the stumbled backward, eyes flickering back to normal.

"W-Wes!"

 ***Authors Note***

 ** **That's right! Shit's about to get**** ** _ **real**_** ** **, folks!****

 **Hope you enjoyed~**

 **And remember, Constructive criticism is** ** _always_** **welcomed!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

When Wes was suddenly thrusted into a hard chair, _that's_ when he started to wake up. Even blindfolded, Wes could tell a lot about the room he was in. It was _cold_ and _damp_. It was the kind of room that held no warmth in it. The kind of room that set of that feeling that horrible, _horrible_ things happened in there, despite there being no science able to truly explain how a person can tell or feel such things about a object as simple as a room.

As the crude incrusted blindfold was ripped of him, the fear in him suddenly increased in tenfold. Despite the brave face he tried to hold on to, it was slippery in his grasp and held no intimidation. Especially as cold shivers ran up his spine, fear _literally_ vibrating on him.

Wes's thoughts were speeding in his mind like race car's. For once in his life, he just _couldn't think strait_. His thoughts became like fog, easily fading and reforming at his very finger-tips. He was just too afraid to think right. Within seconds, his whole _world_ turn upside-down, and not for the better. The fear in Wes was like a physical, living thing inside of him. Skittish, and petrifying, yet ready to just run, run, _run_.

Wes violently flinched when the man, the same man from the GIW, pounded his fist on the smooth wight table setting off a loud **BANG** "WHERE IS HE, GHOST?!"

Wes _knew_ , he knew he meant Danny. But his tong felt like it was tied into knots. He just couldn't _speak_. And even if he could, there was no way in _hell_ that he would tell them. True, he was in danger, but there was a chance. As small once, but a _chance_ that he could make out of this ok. But Danny... there was no doubt in Wes's mind that they would tear him to _shreds_ if the opportunity was presented to them.

Yet, there was this small desire in him, a dim destructive hope that Danny would find him and get him the _hell_ _out of_ _here_. All he wanted was _Danny_. Which was both a mystery itself and absolutely ridicules, if Wes was to 'want' _anyone_ at this point. It should be the _police_. Plus, how would Danny have any clue where he was? He probably would have no idea until late tomorrow afternoon.

Yet almost instinctively, of all the people in the world. He needed _Danny_.

Which, to Wes, was a _stupid_ desire. If Danny came, not _only_ would he risk immediate capture. ( _If_ he could find him) But give the GIW the idea (if they were smart enough) that Wes and Danny had a connection of sorts, that Wes was _valuable_ enough to Phantom to risk capture. After that, not only would they have a way to get to Danny, but Wes would be in constant danger.

Well, if he got out of this alive. That is. That, and if Wes needed _anyone_. Again, it should be the _freak'en_ _police_.

Then, out of now where. Wes felt all the air rush out of his lungs as he landed on the hard floor, tied to the chair, with a sickening 'CRACK'. Before he could even proses what happened, he was yanked up half way by his hair.

"Dammit boy, don't ignore me! TELL ME WHERE THE F%CK HE IS!"

Wes didn't know what to do. What _could_ he do? Without help, he was doomed. And no one including himself, knew where he was. But he needed out, and he needed out _fast_.

Because he might not make it out this time...


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_Danny was in Fenton mode, and in the lab as both of his parents loomed over him with goggles over their eyes that had a despicable gleam to them as they were shown in the faint light. Their faces completely covered, Setting off an eerie lurid atmosphere._

 _Suddenly, there was blinding hot white flash. When he opened his eyes both of his parent's faces were bare, goggles and masks were off. Exposing their almost unnaturally enlarged eyes and ear-splitting nauseating grins. In both hands, each one held a green stained knife._

 _Something was **wrong**._

 _So. Very. Wrong._

 _Danny tried to move, but his arms wouldn't budge. He- he needed to get out here!_

 _But he felt so, very, heavy..._

 _He almost didn't want to move. Even as his own mother and father's fetchers became more monstrous as they bend closer. A child-like innocent giggles drilled themselves into Danny's cranium. Somehow, Danny knew that they were coming from his parents. Even when their lips didn't move from their detached grin. Words, were finally formed, they seemed to be coming from his mom, even if they still just rang in his skull._

 _"_ _ **I**_ l **o** VE _y_ _ **O**_ _u. O_ _ **h**_ _, I lO_ _ **v**_ _e hO_ _ **W**_ _ **sM**_ _Al_ _ **l**_ _yO_ _ **u**_ _ **a**_ _Re_ _ **,**_ _ **h**_ _OW_ _ **WEAK**_ _ **y**_ _OU_ _ **ar**_ _E_ _ **.**_ _I lOv_ _ **e**_ _ **h**_ _Ow_ _ **easily**_ _yO_ _ **u**_ _ **b**_ _L_ _ **ee**_ _D undEr m_ _ **y**_ _sH_ _ **a**_ _Rp, sH_ _ **a**_ _Rp K_ _ **n**_ _I_ _ **f**_ _E_ _ **!**_

 _Danny wanted to scream, scream, scream! But his jaw felt glued shut, and his tongue felt like dried sandpaper. A bitter hopelessness consumed him as the slowly lowered the knifes to his entrails._

 _At last, a scream!_

 _And yet..._

 _As he finally opened his lips he found that it was not his own._

 _Suddenly, Danny fell to his knees. He glanced side to side, where was he? He was no longer in his parent's lab, he wasn't on the cooled steel experimentation table, and he was defiantly not in his house..._

 _So, where was he? This bedroom though... it looked familiar. It felt warm, too. The panic and terror that once griped him like the plague began to ebb away as comfort and familiarity took its place. His body, once tense now began relaxed, his eyes once wide in fear, had now returned to normal and replaced fear with curiosity._

 _As he looked around, his eyes landed on a bed that was a deep blue and had red tuffs of hair sticking out._

 _Curiously, Danny tilted his head. Who was this person? Who was it that saved him, directly or not, from his own mother and father's grasp? Finally, he stood up with a strange ease and seemingly glided across the dark wooden floor. Just as he was about to gently peel of the covers, he didn't have to. The person, a boy, turned in his sleep and faced him._

 _Danny sucked in a gasp, strangely he almost wasn't surprised. **Almost**. For 'the boy' was no other than **Wes**. The humming in his core returned with vengeance, Danny found that he had a strange foreboding since of urgency. And an even stranger desire to stay next to him. Danny blinked, why would he want-_

 _BANG!_

BANG _,_

 _ **BANG**_ _!_

 _Danny violently flinched as a swarm of men practically crashed into the once peaceful and quite room. Danny widen his stance for battle, how in **hell's** name did the GIW know he was here?! But as Danny tried to give a hit (to protect himself, and mostly Wes), he lost his balance and tumbled onto the floor. His hit went right through him. Danny looked down and realized that this entire time..._

 _His feet weren't even touching the floor. Danny, wasn't even here. He never was._

 _Wes tried to struggle as the grabbed him from his bed and Danny tried to scream, yell, fight, **anything**. "No, no, no!" But as Danny said these words, no sound came from his lips. His mouth only formed the words. He would rather be back at the lab than this._

Suddenly, Danny awoken with a deep gasp of air "Wes!"

He blinked when he saw that his hands were covered in the same green toxic as every night as before he shriveled up his face in disgust and looked around the room. While it wasn't nearly as bad as the other nights (since he woke up early, for once), he still pretty much trashed his room. Again.

But Danny found that didn't care about that as much as thoughts trailed back to the strange dream. Was it even a dream? Was this some sort of strange new power? Or just his paranoia? Danny considered forgetting all about it and just going back to bed, after all, what would the GIW want with Wes? Sure, Wes did prevent them from capturing him and Danni (along with a few others ghosts) but it's not exactly the first time some random citizen did something like that. Of course, Wes was more forward and extreme in comparison to the others, but still. And the GIW focus was always the capture and dissection of ghosts. And yeah, that usually resulted in their lack of consideration to the general population, but they never went out of their way to hurt (let alone kidnap) someone ether.

Facts were facts. And the facts were that the GIW have no legitimate ties to Wes and no real tangible reason to go out of their way to harm him. As far as the GIW knew, Wes had no ties to "Phantom" or ghost's in general, really. As far as Danny knew, there was no paper trail or any evidence that linked the two of them together in any fashion. Heck, not even the ghosts themselves were aware that the two of them had any connection of the sort aside from Danni, but she traveled, never stayed in one place. And Danny knew for a fact that she was tremendously loyal. By all logic standing, Wes _should_ _be_ safe.

Danny nervously looked out the window, besides Danny was pretty certain that Wes would be less than pleased to have Danny coming over at the dead of the night because of something so simple as a freak'en _nightmare_.

Then again, nothing ever came to Danny as they _should be_. Going by his history, fate and chaos seemed to love to toy with him and start many inconvenient misadventures. Even with Vlad gone, why not one more? Danny eyed the window once more. Besides, what would it hurt to check? Even with the ghost portal now newly constructed and improved and with everything in "phantom planet" behind them, he could easily say that he was on patrol. That he checked all his friends to make sure that they were safe when he patrolled alone (which was true, it didn't stop them from being kidnapped as constantly as they were by ghosts but it certainly kept the number down) then Danny could get some rest and all will be well.

Mind made up, he easily transformed into his ghostly form and fazed through the window.

 ***Authors note***

 **Me- *crackles* How do you think Danny's gonna react when he finds an empty bed and a broken door?**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Wes hung his head, his right eye was almost swollen shut and he was cold. Or hot, he couldn't decide and he couldn't tell.

"I gotta admit it kid, I'm impressed with how close you were from hiding from our radar."

Wes was to busy trying to breathe to give a damn about what the man in white was going on about. The air wasn't going in right. And it was leaving his lungs too easily.

"Thankfully for us though, that small trace of ectoplasm was _all_ that we needed in you."

Wes's eyes flickered. His head felt so heavy, but he slowly force himself to meet the man's gaze. Wes narrowed his eyes in confusion.

The man was so hard to see in the blurs and the smears. Wes faintly wondered if he'll see anything right after this.

"If you can hide so well, then you must know where Phantom is, right? Because he hides well _just_ like you."

Wes tried to straighten his back, doing this slowly as his breathing became fiercely irregular and it came out in sharp wheezes that pierced his insides.

The man in white glanced at his fists, "Red is so easy to fake. Not many ghosts know this, do you think Phantom does?"

Another white blur came in Wes's vison. ' _ah, there's two._ ' For some reason, Wes kept forgetting this.

"Listen kid, um," The other man rubbed his nose, or at least, that's what Wes's guess was. Either ways he sounded numb and cold. Much like this room. "You're not a reported ghost. Or threat. That being said, you're not really in our books,"

Wes couldn't hold it anymore, he collapsed back into a slouch in the chair that still hadn't warmed up in the time Wes was in it. Then again, Wes didn't really have a concept of time at this point.

"And because you're not in out books, by the paperwork that'll mean that you were never here." The man leaned closer, "And you know how closely mortals like us tie truth with the written record, right?"

Wes tried shutting him out. At this point he couldn't stand listening to more threats or idle promises.

Wes felt a sharp pain as something blunt hit him on the side of his face, he hissed and felt something in him wither from the contact.

The man, or one of them, pulled away and loosened his fist. "I like it when things like you listen, alright kid?"

Wes felt a hand force his head up, thick fingers gripping onto his face _tight_.

"As I was saying, no one knows about you. That being said, it'll be very, very easy to convince the rest of our branch that we never interrogated you." The agent shrugged "Or even that we ever let go a little ghost like yourself."

"And all you have to do," the other white blur leaned closer, "Is tell us where Phantom is,"

The hand clinged tighter and Wes could feel fingernails digging into his skin and starting to break the surface. "Hell, you don't even have to tell us where he is, just how he does it. How he hides and drops off our radars like nothing." He released and Wes gasped as the weight of his head was too much and collapse down without the support,

"And you can slither back to whatever pit you came from. We just might even turn a blind eye the next time we catch you sleeping in some child's bed."

For the first time in Wes's life, he didn't dare think. Thinking could lead to words and words could lead to answers that Wes didn't want to tell. Wes felt his eyes burn and something wet curve down his cheeks as he shook his head. He tried to move his lips to speak, or better yet, to lie.

 _I don't know_.

 _I don't know_.

Wes heard no sound come from him, but he must of mouthed the words well enough because it was deathly still.

 _'this is it,'_ Wes thought, _'This is it, this is how it ends_. _'_

Then suddenly, a green blast that stood out vibrantly in the white room made the two men in white crash into the ground.

Something in Wes cooled and a roaring static rang from deep in him. It couldn't be- No. He wasn't that stupid-

A black shape burned into the room, corroding the walls behind him. And even without good eye sight, Wes could tell that Phantom was pulsing with rage.

Wes heard a animal like hiss or growl that made Wes for a split second think that it wasn't Danny.

But even Wes was surprised when instead of fighting, Danny darted straight towards Wes. There was a lot of things that Wes wanted to ask Danny, _'What are you doing here_? _How did you find me_? or better yet _'are you insane?!'_ but instead, in a horse voice that Wes didn't think even Danny could hear, Wes said," you came for me, _you came for me_."

And something in Wes couldn't help but repeat this like a broken record. Blindly Wes was grasping Danny's arms in a way that Wes didn't think he ever would, " _You came for me, you came for me_." Wes clinged to Danny tightly, " _you came for me, you came for me_." At this point Wes could only really mouth it, his voice was gone. But if his eyes were burning before, Danny's HAZMAT suit must be drenched now and his eyes were swollen with water. _'You came for me_. _Oh my god you came for me_.'

Danny shifted his arms around Wes, "I know this is going to hurt a lot, but I need to get you out of here, alright?"

Right now, Wes couldn't give him an answer. He was too busy looking at Danny's bright green eyes, the thing he could see most clearly.

"Oh my god, what did they _do_ to you-" Danny was cut of from another burst of green.

This green didn't hold the same vibrancy as Danny's did. And there was a sharp cut of air that only meant that it came from a gun. "Ah, Phantom! Just the thing that I was hoping-"

A wail came from no-where. Wes might as well be blind and yet he could see the sound waves. Wes felt a sharp pain as Danny jerked them upward.

That was when Wes blacked out.

 _. . ._

The first thing Wes saw was Danny's bright blue eyes looming over him, worried. "Thank the ancients, you're up!"

Wes felt a dull headache coming on and brought his hand to his head. "You're a moron!"

Danny blinked, then frowned. " I- _why_?"

"Because you blew your cover coming to get me, _that's_ why!" Wes grabbed the roots of his hair, "By coming to get me, you established that we had a connection, By you coming to get me, you proved that Wes and 'Phantom' know each other!"

"that's ridiculous!" Danny hissed "They already thought of that, obviously, or else they wouldn't of interrogated you, or kidnap you, or-"

Wes shook his head viciously. "You don't get it! They have _proof_ now. Hell, unless we we're involved with each other in some way, you wouldn't of known that I missing. And The Guys in White are morons! They're idiots! That's what makes them dangerous, cause they don't have a clue on what they're doing and have all the power to do it! And they don't care either! They don't care at all! They don't care what they do and it makes them fools with big guns!"

Wes suddenly paused, "How... how did you find me anyways? How did you know that I was..."

Danny hesitated, "You know... you know that problem that we've been talking about? The static? The problem that I've been procrastinating for months with?"

Wes slowly nodded.

"Well it kinda lead me to you, like a game of hot or cold, kind of. That's why..." Danny swallowed, "That's why..." He took a deep breath. "That's why it took me so long to find you." Danny gestured to Wes, "It also managed to heal you before I even got you to the hospital"

Wes looked down to his arms, there were dull bruises and what not, he also felt a bit sore. But for the most part, physically he was fine. "It's probably best that you didn't take me there, the Guys in White are stupid, but not that stupid. They would've found me easily."

Danny swallowed. "I'm not going to fix it. Not yet." He glanced at Wes then looked down on his red muddy sneakers. "I can't- we can't let something like this... this can't happen again."

"But what about you? We don't now how this work. We don't know _anything_. This could be killing you-"

Danny cut Wes off, "It could be killing you too. It could be killing us, it could- this could-" Danny sighed and ran his hair through his hair, "I honestly don't think that this is killing us. Or at the very least It's not anything to worry about right now we have much bigger fish to fry." a beat. "And honestly? This helped. Whatever this is helps. Until everything cools down, this is the best plan B."

There was a long moment of silence.

Wes threw his hand up, "Alright," He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright." Wes rubbed his hands over his face. "... What had we got ourselves into."

Danny looked frozen and didn't meet Wes's eyes. "I think the better question is, what did I get you into."

Wes narrowed his eyes, " _Moron_ , you absolute _moron_."

Danny jerked his head up.

"We got enough problems going on already. You blaming yourself for things that are quite obviously not your fault shouldn't be one of them."

Wes looked around them, "Now where the hell am I?"

Danny frowned, "Wes, you're in my room. You've been here loads of times."

Wes rubbed his eyes, his focus back on his headache. "ah. Still a bit out of it then."

"Do you want to stay here?" Danny said.

Wes gave him a blank look.

"What I meant was, the Men in White still don't think that you have anything to do with 'Fenton'. And we have a few systems that I'm sure will keep you undetected from whatever they used last time," Danny rubbed his arm. "Plus, I suspect that you still have some head trauma,"

Wes, despite how he might feel about Danny, really didn't want to be left alone in a room again. "I- yeah. Yeah that sounds great," The headache rang in his ears. And Wes was just so _tired_. "That, um, yeah. Sounds good."

Wes didn't even bother taking off his shoes as he collapsed in bed.

. . .

Danny sighed as he took off Wes's shoes and pulled the blanket over Wes's shoulders. Danny then considered taking the floor but then decide against it. In order for this whole healing thing to work, he has to stay close to Wes.

No matter how awkward it was.

Danny kicked off his shoes and slowly got a spot next to Wes. Constantly making sure that their was space between them.

"You're a moron."

Danny froze, then turned to Wes. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Danny paused, "And that's the third time you called me that,"

Wes snorted and turned to him, "And I'm going to keep calling you that until you use your head for once."

Danny rolled his eyes, "What did I do this time?"

Wes rapped his arms around Danny, "Listen, I've read all about concussions, and I really don't want to die in my sleep. I'm pretty sure that this sci-fi connection we have is the only thing keeping me from dying from my sleep." a beat, "Also, even though I'm really tired, I don't think I can sleep,"

Something in Danny turned to ice.

"In fact Danny," Wes shuddered the next words, "I don't think I'm going to sleep well for a very long time."

Danny pulled Wes in closer, "I can understand that,"

"I figured such." Wes whispered softly.

 **Authors Note: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! (I don't think I need context for this) Also, I'll write more if you want more ya' savages.**


End file.
